howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson
This is the gallery page for Astrid Hofferson. First Film Astrid2.jpg Astrid Hofferson 4929.jpg Atrid.jpg astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png|Astrid and Stormfly tumblr_m5wardA59m1rou8p3o1_500.gif|Astrid beats up Stormfly Astrid amazed at the view.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png This is pretty cool.jpg It's amazing.jpg Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg The kiss.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg Astrid approaching Hiccup before his final exam.jpg Be careful with that dragon.jpg If something goes wrong.jpg I will.jpg Hiccup starts heading into the ring.jpg Astrid seeing what Hiccup is doing.jpg Astrid having seen Hiccup toss his helmet aside.jpg Astrid yelling Hiccup's name.jpg Astrid holding Hiccup back.jpg After the ships have left.jpg Looking out over the water.jpg You must feel horrible.jpg Your best friend.jpg Why didn't you.jpg I don't know HTTYD.jpg I couldn't.jpg I want to remember what you say.jpg I was a coward.jpg A break in the conversation.jpg First to ride one though.jpg I bet he.jpg That's more like it.jpg The teens seeing Hiccup bring the monstorous nightmare out.jpg Hiccup, Astrid and friends riding dragons.jpg Fishlegs at the end of his breakdown of the red death.jpg Hang in his blind spot.jpg Make it mad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid searching for Toothless.jpg Astrid hanging upside down.jpg Astrid seeing Hiccup fly into battle.jpg Astrid says go to Hiccup.jpg Astrid after saying go to Hiccup.jpg Astrid at seeing what is going on.jpg Astrid upon thinking Hiccup is dead.jpg Astrid starting to cry when she thinks Hiccup is dead.jpg Astrid overjoyed at hearing that Hiccup is alive.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h55m10s39.png Kiss1.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h29m04s26.png Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Welcome home.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons.jpg Second Film Older-Astrid-how-to-train-your-dragon-2-34817028-178-221.jpg|Older Astrid Older-Astrid-from-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-34870404-500-374.jpg|Astrid in How To Train Your Dragon 2 Older Astrid 1.jpg|Older Astrid in the second movie. astrid-httyd-2.jpg|HTTYD2 Astrid Poster fearless astrid.jpg|fearless Astrid 2.png Astrid Hofferson HtTYD2.png Tumblr n48cn9Q7rx1rpcxulo1 1280-1-.png They're going to win now.jpg Astrid sees the fire.jpg viking_astrid_gallery_01.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png|"Haha!" Astrid seeing Snotlout is about to swing his hammer.jpg Astrid starting her celebration.jpg Astrid celebrating her win.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg DRAGON~1.JPG I'm really serious.png|I'm really serious TRAIN-~1.JPG|Hiccup and Astrid holding hands Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg Astrid rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png|"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. It's in here." Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek in HTTYD2 Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Astrid starting to see what Hiccup sees.jpg Astrid upon seeing what Hiccup saw.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg|Astrid being kissed by Hiccup. Hiccup kissing astrid!.gif He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg are.jpg|"Are you kidding me?" The teens and Eret surrounded.jpg Get off me.jpg Right on schedule.jpg What are you doing.jpg 10387174 10152145204768870 2513340460118349610 o-1-.jpg|Astrid after being captured by Drago & his men No extra charge.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Drago dosen't have them.jpg Oh, yes they will.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg His heir to the throne.jpg The greatest dragon master.jpg Unless you let us go.jpg Astrid starting to tell Drago about Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying on his night fury.jpg Astrid continues to threaten Drago.jpg Astrid telling Drago what might happen to his ships.jpg The teens upon hearing drago say they will take down berk.jpg Astrid trying to get to Stormfly.jpg Being forced to walk the plank.jpg You are a steaming.jpg Eret ready to attack some of Drago's men.jpg Astrid after Eret's big save.jpg Astrid pushing the crank up.jpg Astrid finds Meatlug.jpg Thanks I think.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg Astrid and Eret looking up at what is coming out of the mountain.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother 2.jpg Astrid sees what happened.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows 2.jpg After the arrows have been shot.jpg viking_astrid_gallery_02.jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup say they are going back.jpg He took all the dragons.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Astrid saying take em down babe.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen Hiccup and Toothless be incased in ice.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen the blue light coming from within the ice.jpg Moving up to get a better look.jpg After the dragons changed sides.jpg Cheering after the bewilderbeast has left.jpg Continue to celebrate victory.jpg Astrid and Stormfly reuniting.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kissing in HTTYD2 Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg The chief has come home.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Astrid lookng back at Hiccup.jpg Astrid waving to Valka.jpg Astrid waving to Valka 2.jpg Astrid while heading for the black sheep.jpg Astrid looking up to see who grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid realizing Hiccup had grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg TV Series They're still the best.jpg Angry Astrid.jpg Astrid&Heather.png Astrid preparing for the thawfest games.jpg The nadder wing walk.jpg Snolout bragging.jpg Embarrass yours.jpg I will crush you all.jpg Lined up for the sheeping lugging competition.jpg As the race is about to start.jpg Ready for the log roll event.jpg During the log roll event.jpg Ready for the axe throwing contest.jpg Astrid and Fishlegs throwing their axes.jpg After Astrid and Fishlegs axes collided.jpg Hiccup as he is about to throw his axe.jpg Showoff.jpg Astrid questions Hiccup's name choice.jpg Why are you letting yourself get caught up in this.jpg Snotlout heading towards Astrid and Hiccup.jpg Good point.jpg It would be nice.jpg Thawfest medal.jpg Be my guest.jpg Astrid upon hearing what Snotlout said.jpg You don't go over them.jpg You go under them.jpg Astrid and Stormfly flying under the hurdles.jpg Collision into hurdle.jpg Hiccup starting to gloat.jpg Astrid disgusted by Hiccup's gloating.jpg Astrid responding I'm not sure.jpg Astrid gesturing to Hiccup.jpg Astrid performing her trick.jpg Astrid having seen the interaction between Hiccup and Snotlout.jpg What was that all about.jpg Just rattling cages.jpg Since when do you rattle cages.jpg Fishlegs and Astrid seeing what is going on.jpg Winning streak goes up in smoke.jpg Just like your rings of deadly fire.jpg What's the matter.jpg Yak got your tounge.jpg Astrid not happy with Hiccup.jpg Hiccup seeing Astrid is angry.jpg Do you know what I always liked about you Hiccup.jpg Lousy winner.jpg Something's wrong.jpg Astrd realizing Hiccup threw the race.jpg I know what you did.jpg You threw the race.jpg No one was a better viking than you today.jpg Astrid hiccup thawfest kiss.jpg Dragons11720p.png FinallyFriends.png Hiccstrid.jpg Hiccup and Astrid sharing a hug Frozen.jpg Hit.jpg Stormfly sending a blast of fire into the snow above.jpg Toothless sending a plasma blast into the snow above.jpg Hiccup and astrid holding onto each other while under the snow.jpg Hiccup and astrid see daylight coming through the hole the dragons made.jpg We're gonna get out of here.jpg Realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Good as new.jpg imagesYDPADH88.jpg Astrid without Shouder Guards.PNG|Astrid without Shoulder Guards Astrid throwing up in her mouth.jpg A week straight.jpg Starting to go a little nuts.jpg Astrid having shoved Ruffnut.jpg Astrid running to Hiccup.jpg How's everyone else.jpg Except for.jpg Actually when you think about it.jpg The speed stingers will be back for the food.jpg Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do.jpg We're heading out.jpg The gang ready.jpg We need to find.jpg About the or, please.jpg Scaveging.jpg Reacting to the word badgeging.jpg Reaction to hearing Snotlout speak.jpg You're not going anywhere.jpg Snotlout approaching Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut.jpg What the.jpg He's right.jpg There are hundreds of them.jpg Oh, all right fine.jpg Let's split up.jpg How's meatlug doing.jpg What's the actual plan.jpg After describing the plan.jpg Astrid, while searching.jpg Not a single stinger.jpg We know where to look.jpg Astrid and Stormfly with a cage.jpg After landing near the cave.jpg I think I know where you're going with this.jpg Astrid, stormfly and the lead stinger.jpg Time to spike that stinger.jpg Hiccup there's just too many of them.jpg With pleasure.jpg The speed stingers chasing after their caged leader.jpg Astrid determined to get the caged lead stinger off the island.jpg Astrid realizing a speed stinger had jumped on the cage.jpg Astrid and Stormfly landing on the ice.jpg Astrid have seen Hiccup and Toothless carrying the cage.jpg Gas ring around Astrid and Stormfly.jpg The speed stingers jumping over the ring of fire.jpg Hiccup you made it.jpg First try.jpg Bring him to you.jpg Seeing Hiccup in trouble.jpg Double back to get Snotlout.jpg I see something.jpg Where are Hiccup and Toothless.jpg Toothless's tail.jpg Toothless's tail 2.jpg Astrid proud of Hiccup.jpg Astrid proud of Hiccup 2.jpg Seriously did you just go there.jpg Astrid not happy with Snotlout's insensitive comments.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup not to worry.jpg Hiccup pointing at something.jpg Astrid looking to see what is coming towards them.jpg Yeah you do.jpg Hiccup hurry.jpg Astrid continuing to try and reach Hiccup.jpg I think your right.jpg Astrid after Hiccup intentionally steps of the edge of the cliff.jpg Astrid saying yes.jpg Astrid after hearing Hiccup ask her a question.jpg Astrid looking at the flowers.jpg He's got it too.jpg It's spreading to all the dragons.jpg Trader Johann was just here.jpg They're sick.jpg What is it.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better 2.jpg Johann where's your ship.jpg That's impossible.jpg Put yourself in his shoes.jpg Astrid having seen the Smothering Smokebreath dragon heading for Hiccup's metal leg.jpg Just take it easy.jpg Opposite direction.jpg I think I just threw up in my mouth.jpg Having given stormfly chicken.jpg Discussing what to do with toothless.jpg Astrid saying we.jpg You'll come back right.jpg Didn't happen because of toothless.jpg Astrid's reaction to what Hiccup is saying.jpg You better go.jpg Astrid sad at the thought of not knowing when she will see Hiccup again.jpg Astrid watching Hiccup and Toothless fly away.jpg I don't know Mildew.jpg Astrid while the crowd goes away.jpg Astrid looking into the sky.jpg Float him out to sea.jpg Fly me to the docks.jpg After Hiccup has gotten off of stormfly.jpg Astrid worried about what Hiccup is doing.jpg Astrid reacting to Hiccup saying it's really more of a hunch.jpg A lot of ground to cover.jpg Near eel island.jpg Astrid after saying the dragons are terrified of eels.jpg Ingrediants.jpg Before we are.jpg I don't know The Eel Effect.jpg Hiccup's not back yet.jpg You're going to find Hiccup.jpg Astrid coughing.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup's voice.jpg Astrid turning towards Hiccup.jpg Cold in this weather.jpg You're okay.jpg You're okay 2.jpg Lil astrid.jpg You want some of this.jpg Who is next.jpg You were saying.jpg You're not going to stop me.jpg Astrid give Hiccup a glare that indicates that she is not buying what he said.jpg To protect Berk.jpg Not if it never gets here.jpg Learning about it.jpg With a straight face.jpg Like a Night Fury.jpg When do we leave.jpg Understand.jpg That just instills me with condifence.jpg See this thing.jpg Astrid angrily looking at the flightmare.jpg My family honor.jpg Almost frozen.jpg Frozen Astrid Hofferson.jpg Frozen Astrid.jpg Frozen Astrid 2.jpg Hiccup saving Astrid from the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and a still frozen Astrid.jpg Hiccup moving Astrid to Toothless.jpg Hiccup having put Astrid on top of Toothless.jpg Hiccup shaking Astrid.jpg It froze me.jpg He was paralyzed by it.jpg Falling back to town.jpg We're the only thing between.jpg Astrid happy to be going after the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the glowing algae for the first time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the glowing algae.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup clear her family's name.jpg Stoick saying that can now just enjoying arvindals fire.jpg You okay.jpg Eggs were still on Berk.jpg I'll take that.jpg Traded with who.jpg It really is his fault.jpg Hiccup after Astrid says that it is Fishlegs fault.jpg They got it on the first try.jpg How do you know.jpg Are you saying what I think your saying.jpg Heading to find the eggs.jpg There going for the ship.jpg Astrid looking at the changewings.jpg Who cares.jpg Think about it.jpg You know it's viking tradition.jpg My father to accept me.jpg Accepts the painting more.jpg He does accept you.jpg Are you serious.jpg Pretty great.jpg Every step of the way.jpg I've seen this before.jpg Let me know if it answers.jpg I'm not really here for the treasure.jpg Right.jpg The world is right.jpg Over here.jpg Pull them out.jpg After the door closed.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having grabbed a couple of things of the wall.jpg Looking at the floor.jpg Take the gold.jpg As Hiccup is starting to fall.jpg Astrid still looking down where Hiccup fell.jpg Astrid after being told why they need to leave.jpg We've go to find them.jpg Astrid, Stoick, and Fishlegs digging.jpg What happened.jpg As it turns out.jpg Specials Are you ready girl.jpg Astrid ready to toss the shields up.jpg Astrid and Stormfly.jpg Where's hiccup.jpg Where's Hiccup 2.jpg Where are they going.jpg Astird.jpg Yacknog.jpg Astrid and Fishlegs watching meatlug and Hiccup fly away.jpg Eggs.png Hiccsrid.jpg When Astrid gives comfort to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid starting to hug.jpg When Astrid hugged Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup GoTNF.jpg Astrid and Hiccup Dawn of the Dragon racers.jpg Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg Astrid saying one out of two is not bad.jpg I always knew red was your color.jpg Aw, Astrid thank you.jpg I was talking to toothless.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after seeing Tuffnuts face paint.jpg That sheep is a maniac.jpg Who says you get to decide.jpg Astrid telling Snotlut that she thinks one of the flying sheep hit him in the head.jpg Astrid as she is starting the flashback.jpg Tuffnut putting a sheep into the sheep launcher.jpg Astrid by the tree with a sheep on it..jpg And now he's mine.jpg Astrid with the sheep she got.jpg So we all got three.jpg I guess it's a tie.jpg Tie breaker.jpg The sheep are hidden.jpg Ruffnut answering Tuffnut.jpg There isn't going to be any sheep tearing.jpg Astrid agreeing to back up Hiccup.jpg Astrid holding a sheep.jpg Hiccup trying to settle the people down.jpg What's wrong Hiccup.jpg Astrid trying to convince Hiccup to allow a dragon race to happen.jpg Isn't this a great way to blow off steam too.jpg We should have teams.jpg How did I not think of that first.jpg I'm not giving over to anything.jpg I don't know.jpg When gothi drops that flag we race.jpg You're in big trouble.jpg Let's go girl.jpg Well neither am I.jpg Right before you back off.jpg Astrid with her arm hurt.jpg One dragon race.jpg Astrid there is no way you can race like that..jpg You're not seriously thinking about.jpg No funny business.jpg Another score.jpg You won't be using them.jpg We have a reversal folks.jpg Astrid pointing at the winners.jpg That's um embarrassing.jpg Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid by the sheep launcher.jpg I did however invent this.jpg Snotlout laughing.jpg Other 27786 420236745019 96698020019 5662924 2204147 n.jpg Older-Astrid-from-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-34870404-500-374.jpg Stuffage 019.jpg Astrid-Cosplay.jpg|Astrid Hofferson cosplay pl:Astrid Hofferson/Galeria Category:Gallery